Forever
by ak44lovee
Summary: Bella and Edward have been best friends for a long time. Can they finally see through their friendshp and discover something that's been there all along? *First FanFic!* :D
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Ok so I'm really new to this. I have always wanted to put a story but I was scared. Yes lol im scaredy cat. But yeah I finally decided to give it a try. I just wanted to let my thoughts flow freely. Well enough of my talking, i hope you enjoy. :D

Chapter 1 : That's All We'll Ever Be.

**Bella's Point-of-View :)**

I opened my eyes and woke up to a nice bright sunny morning. It was finally my first day at Washington University in Seattle and I was beyond nervous. It felt good to let the suns beaming rays hit me and warm me instantly. I was accustomed to the rainy days at Forks and it was hard not to smile at the sun. I could really get used to this. Forks was the small town in Washington that I grew up in. I lived there with my parents **Charlie** and **Renee**. But now I was living my own life with my two best friends..-

"Bella! Wake up, you lazy butt!", screamed Alice through the other side of the door.

"Come on Bella, hurry up before we drag you out!", said Rosalie.

Speak of the devil.

**Alice** and **Rosalie** were my best friends since middle school. I met Alice when I was in 6th grade. She had moved here with her family from Alaska. She was lost on her first day of school so I decided to help her out. Coincidentally we had the same class so I showed her to it. Since then we have been like sisters, same with Rose. We met her in our class and we became the best friends instantly. Alice was small, slim, and beautiful. She has black spiky hair and green eyes. Rosalie was a little taller than me, she was also skinny and beautiful. She had long blonde hair and blue piercing eyes. They were both beautiful beyond comparison. While me, well I was plain old me. I was slim and tall. I had chocolate brown eyes and hair. My hair was long and wavy. Alice and Rose always told me I didn't see myself clearly but stubborn old me never believed them.

" I'm going! Hold on!" I yelled before they literally dragged me out of bed.

I got up and made my bed. I went to the bathroom and washed my face and teeth before I left my room. I went inside the kitchen to find Alice and Rose looking like two lost puppies trying to make food. They really never knew how to cook so I usually made them food.

" Need help?" I asked. They both nodded pleadingly.

I laughed to myself and told them, "Go fix the table so we can eat together."

They nodded and left to the table. I decided to make pancakes because they loved my pancakes. As soon as I finished I set them on the table and called Alice and Rose.

"Breakfast is ready!" I yelled. T

hey came in and took a seat. " Thanks Bells", Rosalie said as she took her first bite.

"Thank you Bella, what would we do without you!", Alice said as she gave me a quick hug and sat down to eat.

After a few minutes of silence Rosalie asked," So are you guys going to that welcome party tomorrow night? Emmet, Jasper, Edward, and I are going are you guys in?" I had goose bumps when I heard Edward's name.

**Edward. :)**

He was practically my best friend. I met him the same day I met Alice. I smiled as I remembered thinking he was the 'cutest guy I had ever seen'. He had bronze messy hair. He is really tall about 6'2 to be exact and was very slim. He had amazing green eyes I would easily get lost in and the most breathtaking smile I'd ever seen. He was a God. Oh and yeah he was Alice's brother. My brother was **Emmett** and Rosalie was his girlfriend. Rosalie's brother, **Jasper**, was Alice's boyfriend. The guys live on the north campus just right across from us. Alice, Rosalie, and I shared our dorm together. We lived in the south campus. It was pretty big for three people. We had a small kitchen and medium sized living room. We each had our own bedroom and bathroom. It was nice living with people I loved. We were like one big family. Alice interrupted my thoughts.

"Yeah sure", she said happily.

Rose smiled and said, " What about you Bells?".

I though about it for a second and said, " Yeah sure I guess."

Rosalie smiled," Okay! Great! The guys will pick us at up at 7:45 so be ready okay?"

Alice and I nodded. I really didn't want to go because if Edward was going so was **Jessica**. Jessica was his girlfriend for about 6 months. And trust me that's the last person I wanted to see. She has hated me ever since high school. She always got jealous when I arrived at school with Edward. But it really didn't matter how I felt about him because I knew he really cared about her. He told me everyday. And it hurt so much. But I couldn't cry, so I gave him a smile.

'Smile Bella' . I told myself.

We were just best friends.

_And that's all we'll ever be._

***review! and tell me what you think! i can handle it. i think? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay! Yay thank you to those who reviewed and added me to their alerts. THANK YOU! :D Oh and I also want to thank my bestest friend, **Diana:)**, she was the one who finally convinced me to put my story here. Haha lol LOVE YOU SIS!. Oh and also to my reviewers:

- **Kiora Phantom:)**

**- Puasluoma:)**

**- marieXcullen:)**

**Thank you guys! I really appreciate! Well here's the second chapter! I hope you like it :D**

Chapter 2 : Only Friends

Edward liking me was definitely out of the question. I liked him ever since the first time I met him. He was just absolutely perfect in every way.

The old days.

Those were the best days of my life. Edward and I were inseparable. We became so close over the years. We know everything thing about each other. He knew me like no one else and vice versa. But everything has changed now that Jessica came in the picture. I felt the tears coming so I immediately forgot about him. I finished my breakfast and washed my dish.

" Anything wrong Bella?" Alice asked. Damn! She noticed.

"Nothing. Just nervous." I said trying to give her a reassuring smile. I knew she didn't believe me.

"Ok then Bella", she said as I left.

I could tell she knew it had to do with Edward. Alice and Rose were the only two that knew how I felt about him. They kept insisting me to tell him, but I denied. I didn't want anything to ruin our friendship. I entered my room and put my books in my tote bag and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I quickly undressed and turned on the water. The water was warm and it felt so good against my skin. It felt like someone had their arms around me. I couldn't help but smile and think of Edward. Back at Forks Edward would hold me in his arms to keep me warm from the cold. It felt so good to be held by him. When it was time for class , I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and he hugged me one last time. " Thanks", I would say. He would give me my favorite crooked smile and say, " Anything for you, Bells." I'd give him a smile, he'd kiss my forehead, my heart would stop, and we'd go our separate ways. My smile quickly faded and tears began to stream down my face uncontrollably. I missed him. I needed him. I needed my Edward. Yes! He was mine even before Jessica came. Why? Why couldn't Edward love me just like _I loved him_!

**Wait..**

I froze as I realized what just came out of my mouth.

I loved him? No of course not! I couldn't...could I?

Do I love Edward Cullen?

I removed that thought from my head and finished my shower. I dried my hair and went to my closet. I stuck to my normal outfit and pulled out a blue long sleeved shirt, dark skinny jeans, and my black converse. I let my hair loose and put eyeliner and lip gloss. I grabbed my cell phone from my desk and noticed I had one new text message.

It was from Edward. I instantly smiled.

_Good Morning Miss Isabella Marie Swan,_

**I smiled.**

_Ready for your first day? Where are you? I want to talk to you before class. Come meet me at the fountain near my apartment ok? I'll be waiting! ;)_

_- Edward_

_P.S. What class do you have first? Lol :D_

I couldn't help but smile at the thought that he wanted to see me. After all these years Edward was still capable of giving me butterflies in my stomach. I hurried out my room, so I wouldn't keep him waiting.

"Bye Alice. Bye Rose! See you guys later!" I yelled as I grabbed my keys and headed to the door.

"Bye Bells!" they yelled back. I closed the door and went down the stairs. It wasn't a long way down since we lived on the 2nd floor. Each step I took, I was closer to seeing him and my heart pounded faster and faster. I kept telling myself over and over 'Edward is only my friend' and that's all we were going to be.

_'Only Friends'_

_*_review! let me know what you think :)..hehe


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks again to those who reviewed! :D I really appreciate it. And I'll try to write longer chapters! too :) So enjoy!

Chapter 3 : I Love You.

Edward's Point-of-View

I hit the send button to the message I sent Bella. I wanted to see her badly. We barely saw each other since we got here. I missed her so much. Wait? What was I saying? I couldn't miss Bella..I had to miss Jessica. My girlfriend! Ughh..but I couldn't get Bella out of my mind. Well I never could. I thought about her more than I should. I know it wasn't right but its just too hard. I left my room and went to the living room to pick up the rose I got for...Bella? No! Jessica? No! Ughhh..who was the rose for..Bella or Jessica? I just decide to see what happens when I see them. I would follow my heart of course. Damn I sound so cheesy. I left my dorm and made my way out. I went down the stairs and left outside to wait for Bella. It was sunny outside and I liked the warm feeling that hit my skin. It was nice seeing the sun after so many years of rain. I headed toward the fountain and sat on the bench. I stared at the rose and waited for my 'best friend'. Sometimes I wish she was more. I wish she was mine. It made me so jealous to see her with guys. I never knew why, maybe I was just being protective. I don't know. But that didn't matter. I was with Jess now and I couldn't hurt her. Besides I bet Bella didn't feel that way about me. I really wondered who I was going to give this rose too. It was quite pretty. It was a pink and white rose. I knew it was Bella's favorite. I smiled just thinking about Bella. She always made me smile.

"Hey" Bella said as she approached me. I looked up at her. She was so beautiful, especially in the sun. Her eyes seemed to sparkle as she looked at me. She gave me a smile and I couldn't help but smile back at her. She was out of breath I could tell she was blushing. Oh how I loved that blush of hers. Oh right I have to say something.

"Hey Bells" I said as I stood up and gave her a hug. It felt so good to have her body next to mine. It was such a great feeling it was unexplainable. We pulled apart..too soon for my liking.

"What's up you said you wanted to talk to me." She asked curiously.

"Yeah just wanted know how you are feeling on your first day of college" I said as I put a strand of hair behind her ear. She blushed and I smiled.

"Well I'm pretty excited and a little nervous. But I know with you here everything's going to be great." She finished and looked down. I smiled and lifted her face with my hands.I stared into her eyes and I knew that the rose belonged to her.

" Aww how cute Bells!" I joked.

" Shutup!" she yelled as she she punched my arm. I loved to mess around with Bella. She looked down again but this time she realized the rose in my hand. Her face lit up and looked at me with the most beautiful smile. I knew instantly the rose was for her. It always was.

"Edward.." She whispered," that's such a beautiful rose!"

I looked down at the rose and then back at her.

"Yeah I know," I said quietly," its a beautiful rose for a beautiful girl."

Bella blushed. Hope was in her eyes which was instantly removed.

"Well I bet Jessica would love that. Its so sweet" she said with sad smile. I couldn't wait to see Bella's reaction when I gave this to her. I smiled. I grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to me. She stared at me with shock and then her eyes drifted to my lips. I knew she wanted to kiss me and so did I. I urged to kiss her for so long but I couldn't.

"Yeah well actually Bells." I said with a smile. " this rose is for you." She froze and smiled so wide I couldn't help but smile back.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh my god Edward..Its..its. So beautiful!"

I started to hand her the flower when all of a sudden I felt someone attacking my lips. Sadness and pain rushed through my body. I pulled Jessica away to see my poor Bella staring with sad eyes. I knew her very well to know she was holding back tears. It hurt me to see her like this.

B POV

I knew things couldn't be this great for me. Never.

I was just about to grab the beautiful rose that Edward gave me when that..that..witch! Ran past me and jumped him. I stood there in shock and my heart stopped. My vision blurred and I knew tears were coming soon. But I couldn't let him see me like this, at least not now. I had to be strong..so I used all my energy to give him a small smile as he pulled the witch back and looked at me. The witch followed his gaze and turned around to face me. She acted surprise like if I just appeared out of nowhere.

" Oh I didn't see you there!" she laughed sarcastically. Stupid! "Hey Bells"

How dare she call me Bells. Only my TRUE friends have the right to call me that. I just nodded and said," Hi Jessica."

She smile pathetically and turned back to Edward who just stood there looking like an idiot.

E POV

I was so mad Jessica for ruining this special moment with Bella. I tried to hide the rose without her noticing but yeah that didn't seem to work out.

"Oh. My. God!" she squealed as she grabbed my arm to pull the rose in front of her.

"Sweetie is that rose for me!" she said as she brought her hand to cover her mouth.

I didn't know what to say.

"Uhh..." I mumbled.

"Thank you so much baby!"

She grabbed the rose out of my hand and attacked me once more. I bearly had time to react. I pushed her off and looked at Bella. What I saw killed me terribly.

B POV

My heart was officially broken. I hate that stupid witch! Not only did she take my rose but also my love! Yes he was my love. Mine! I couldn't be stong anymore. I released all the tears that I held back. Edward looked at me and I knew I couldn't let him see me like this any longer. I looked at him and he looked hurt. I couldn't take it anymore. I instantly ran away. I didn't want to talk to him. I was ruining everything between him and the witch. I couldn't love Edward Cullen. No I couldn't.

" Bella! Wait!" I heard him yell behind me. I didn't care. I kept running. I heard him say one last thing but I just kept running until I finally was nowhere near him. I leaned on the wall and made my way down to the floor as I brought my knees closer to me. I cried uncontrollably for what seemed liked hours. I couldn't bear the pain it hurt too much. It hurt to love him. I wiped the tears away and pulled out my cell phone. It was almost 10. And my class started at 10:05. I got up and headed toward the art building to find my class. I had to forget about him and concentrate on important things. But to me he was the most important thing. I loved him and I couldn't forget him. I made my way through the doors of the Art Building and headed to the stairs. I went into my art class just in time. I listened to the teacher and put Edward aside. Well at least I tried.

E POV

As I pulled away from Jessica, I saw tears fall from Bella's face. She looked up and locked her eyes with mine. Tears were falling so fast. Before I could comfort her she ran. I pushed Jessica aside and ran after her.

" Edward come back here!" Jessica yelled. I ignored her I only cared for one girl right now. And I needed to hold her in my arms and make her smile again.

" Bella! Wait!" I yelled as loud as I could. She was a fast runner and was pretty far. I wasn't going to give up yet.

"Bells! Wait! I love you!"

WHAT?!? I stopped and froze.

I love..Bella? No, no, no, no!!

Wait.

Yes, yes, yes, yes!

As a friend?

Then it hit me! Of course I loved her. Not just as a friend, as something more! How could I not! I wanted Bella everyday and I couldn't stop thinking of her. Bella was my best friend and I loved her with all my heart. Why had I not realize that after all these years. I was such an idiot! I never wanted Jessica. I wanted Bella. I loved my best friend and I need to make things right. My pocket vibrated and I took it out of my pocket. I hoped it was from Bella. Nope. Jessica.

_Edward! Why did you leave me here! What the hell is wrong with you! Call me!_

I shut my phone and notice the time, it was 10. I had 5 minutes to get to my class. I ran toward Building 1 and headed for my class. I took my seat and realized the teacher wasn't here yet. I took my phone out and noticed the picture on my phone. It was a picture of me and Bella at the beach. She looked so happy and beautiful. I couldn't help but smile. I couldn't help but think of three words..that made me realize what I needed to do. Three words that would change everything. Three words that I needed to say to the only girl they belonged to. I repeated them softly as I closed my phone.

' I love you '

*review! please :) hope you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! :D Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! :D

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4 : Anything.

**EPOV**

Class finally started and the teacher began his lesson. But my mind was on Bella the whole time. I couldn't just leave things like this with her. I had to tell her how I felt and I had to do it now. I had to also end things with Jessica immediately. I was really getting frustrated. I really wanted to talk to Bella. But I don't know if she would talk to me. I decided to text her. I had to. Knowing Bella she wouldn't reply. She wouldn't want to talk to me especially since she was hurt. I gave it a shot anyway.

_Bella please talk to me. I need to explain this to you. Please. I need to tell you something. I'm sorry about what happened with the rose. Please believe me when I say it really was for you. Call me please._

_- Edward._

I shut my phone and hoped she would reply. I wondered when I was going to see her again. Maybe at the party tomorrow night. But I wasn't sure if she was going though. I had to check. I opened my phone again and texted Alice.

_Hey Alice. Is Bella going to that party tomorrow night?_

I hit the send button and waited for two important messages to come. It seemed like forever until my phone vibrated again. I opened it and was disappointed when I read who it was from.

_Hey Edward. I asked her if she was but she said she doesn't know anymore. Do you know what's wrong with her?_

I sighed. Maybe I wasn't going to see her in a while. I quickly texted Alice back.

_Thanks sis. And no, I don't know._

I shut my phone and put it back in my pocket. I knew exactly what was wrong with her and I couldn't fix it. Well not yet at least. Seconds later my phone vibrated again. Probably from Alice. It wasn't though. It was from Bella.

**BPOV**

I was trying to pay as much attention to the teacher as he explained the history of art but it was just to hard. My mind always ended up going back to Edward. It hurt every time I thought of him.

I jumped when my phone started to vibrate. I pulled it out quickly. It was from Edward. My heart sunk and I shut my phone. I didn't want to talk to him. I jumped again when my phone vibrated once more. I groaned. Couldn't he just leave me alone. I smiled when I saw who it was from. Alice.

_Hey Bella! Are you still going with me and Rose to that party tomorrow night! I hope you do._

My smile quickly faded. I had forgot all about that. I didn't know if I was going. Edward and his witch were going to be there and I didn't want to see them at all.

I decide to go with the truth.

_Hey Alice. Well I don't know anymore._

I hit send and then the text from Edward popped up. I wanted to close the phone but I couldn't. I mentally fought with myself but I decided to give in. Like always. I always gave in to him.

_Bella please talk to me. I need to explain this to you. Please. I need to tell you something. I'm sorry about what happened with the rose. Please believe me when I say it really was for you. Call me please._

_- Edward._

I thought and thought for a long time. Was he lying? Was he telling the truth? I had no fricking idea what to do. Ughh I hate feeling like this. My heart was telling my to talk to him while my head was telling me to not. I chose my head, knowing that this was for the best. This had to be for the best,

_Edward. Please just leave me alone. You belong with Jessica and I don't want to interfere. And as for the rose. Thanks but I know it was really for her. Bye._

_-Bella._

I hesitated on pushing the send button. Before I could change my mind, I pushed it and closed my phone. I instantly regretted writing that. I knew it was for the best. The best for both of us. Or I hope it was.

**E POV**

I was happy she replied. I opened my phone and read what my beautiful angel wrote.

_Edward. Please just leave me alone. You belong with Jessica and I don't want to interfere. And as for the rose. Thanks but I know it was really for her. Bye._

_-Bella_

My heart literally broke into small pieces as I read over and over what she wrote. How could she be doing this? I couldn't believe what she just said. Leave her alone? No I couldn't. Never. My heart was in so much pain I couldn't handle it. I could feel my vision blurring. This girl meant so much to me that she was making me cry. Here I am trying to explain to her that I love her and she's telling me to leave her alone? I was thankful class was over in 5 minutes. I held in my tears and waited for class to end. Oh my god I'm such a baby. I'm not supposed to be crying for heaven sake! I'm a guy! But this is Bella. She meant so much to me, more than my own damn life. Hell, she was my life, my world, my everything. And yet she wanted nothing to do with me. I sighed. I didn't know what to say to her. I replied anyway hoping that she would change her mind.

_Bye....Bells._

That's all I could manage to write. I was so hurt. My heart was broken. How could she do this to me? Didn't she realize what she was doing? Maybe she didn't. I sighed and from that moment on I promised myself I would do anything to get Bella back.

'Anything'

*review! please!:)..oh and if you guys didnt figure it out already its a all human story lol. :D


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews :). Just wanna say that Bella and Edward will be together...soon ;)

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 5 : Everything

_BPOV_

I was really regretting sending that message now. I was glad though class was almost over. I knew I hurt him and it hurt me to know that its my fault for his pain. He was taking so long to reply. I hated hurting him. Oh my god I'm such an idiot! Ughh! My phone vibrated once again. It was from Edward. I sighed and reluctantly opened it

_Bye....Bells._

Damn it!

Stupid! Stupid Bella!

Yeah I hurt him. I could tell. How could I do this to him? Its Edward. The one person who means everything to me. Ugh. I hate myself. After that last message I knew I had ruin everything. I had caused him pain and things between us weren't going to be the same. I was relieved when the teacher dismissed us. It was my free period and I had and hour to distract me. I decided to go to the music room. I had left my guitar there and I desperately needed to let my emotions out. I walked out the building and went towards the Music Building. As I was walking I saw Edward. He was sitting down on a bench near a small pond by the cafe. He had his face in his hands. My heart hurt as I saw him there. I wasn't sure if he was crying or not. But I felt the need to comfort him. I had to go and I knew I couldn't stand seeing him like this. I made my way over to him not knowing what to say or do. But I no longer had to worry about that. Because the witch appeared. She sat on his lap and he looked up at her reluctantly. She grabbed his face and started to kiss him. Oh god why did she have to ruin everything! I swear. I looked up at the sky.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Hopefully God was listening.

I felt as if God was punishing me. Seriously what have I done to make him hate me so much.

I sighed and looked back at Edward. He had pushed the witch away and was looking anywhere but at her. Then his eyes locked with mine. I froze. I wanted to run. My head was screaming at my legs to run but they didn't move an inch. Edward did the opposite. He got up and shoved Jessica aside. If I weren't so frozen right now I would of laughed at the stupid shocked expression on Jessica's face, who was also on the ground. But currently I was staring at the Greek god coming towards me. He was getting closer and closer. Finally my legs found the courage to run but it was too late. He grabbed my arm and turned me so I could look at him.

"Bella, please talk to me" he said with so much sadness that I couldn't even say anything back. It hurt to look at him in so much pain. In fact he had been crying, his eyes were red and poofy. I finally spoke up.

"No Edward, I...I can't please just leave me alone." I managed to say on the verge of tears.

"Bella no. I need to tell you something. Please Bella"

I looked into his sad green eyes. But I couldn't give in..this had to happen. He had to be with Jessica not me.

Jessica! NOT ME!

I began to cry not being able to control it anymore.

"No Edward! Okay! You need to be with Jessica. She loves you and you love her! So just go!" I yelled as tears came down his face.

"No Bella...I don't...I...love.."

I cut him off before he said anything else.

"Save it" I pulled myself out of his grip and ran to the music building. I made my way through the doors and went to the music room. I opened the door and was glad no on was there. I went to my locker and pulled out my guitar. I pulled up a stool and a stand. I put my music compositions on the stand. I couldn't believe what I had done. Edward's face kept running through my head. I loved him so much and hurt so much to remember him that way without a smile. I couldn't believe what I was doing to him. Ugh! I was so stupid! But he just couldn't be with me. As much as it hurt to say he belonged with someone like Jessica. Not me. I wasn't his princess. But he will always be my prince. I took out my guitar from my case. I started to play and just let the words flow out as I thought of the only man I have ever loved.

_A hundred days have made me older_

_Since the last time that I saw your happy face_

_A thousand lies have made me colder_

_And I don't think I can look at this the same_

_But all the miles that separate_

_Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight it's only you and me_

_The miles just keep rollin'_

_As the people leave their way to say hello_

_I've heard this life is overrated_

_But I hope that it gets better as we go_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight boy its only you and me_

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go_

_It gets hard but it wont take away my love_

_And when the last one falls_

_When it's all said and done_

_It gets hard but it wont take away my love_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight boy its only you and me_.

I sighed.

"Edward..."

This song was for him and only for him.

I stopped playing when my phone vibrated again. It was Alice again.

_But Bella! You said you would go! What's wrong? Is it Edward? Tell me Bells._

I sighed and responded quickly.

_Alice I know. I'm sorry but I'll try to go ok. And there's nothing wrong. Ok see you later._

That was a complete lie. There were so many things wrong. I noticed the time and decided to go to the cafe and grab something to eat before class started. I put my guitar back in my case and put it back in the locker. I grabbed my bag and headed out to eat. I just wanted to go to my apartment and lay down. I wish I never loved Edward. No what was I saying? That's not true. He's everything to me, but its just never going to happen. **Never.**

EPOV

"Save it". She said.

My heart stopped. I was just about to tell my Bella that I love her..but she doesn't even want to listen to me. I had to tell her how I felt now because it was killing me deep inside. After she left I followed her. She was headed to the music building so I guess she was going to play her guitar. I entered the building and went to the music room. I was about to enter the room and demand she listen to me but then she started playing the guitar. I opened the door just a bit so I could hear her. She was singing and she sounded so beautiful.

_A hundred days have made me older_

_Since the last time that I saw your happy face_

_A thousand lies have made me colder_

_And I don't think I can look at this the same_

_But all the miles that separate_

_Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight it's only you and me_

_The miles just keep rollin'_

_As the people leave their way to say hello_

_I've heard this life is overrated_

_But I hope that it gets better as we go_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight boy its only you and me_

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go_

_It gets hard but it wont take away my love_

_And when the last one falls_

_When it's all said and done_

_It gets hard but it wont take away my love_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight boy its only you and me_.

She finished and then she sighed.

"Edward". She said.

I froze. Had she seen me? Did she know I was here? I didn't know what to do. I realized she didn't see me. Why had she said my name then? Was she thinking of me? Was that song for me? I had so many questions but none could be answered right now. I noticed her get up and put her stuff away. I closed the door and ran out the building so she wouldn't notice me. I checked the time and it was almost time for next class. I turned around to see her coming out. She passed by me, but didn't seem to notice me. She seemed to be talking to herself. I wondered what she was talking about. She looked so sad as she left. My cell phone vibrated in my hand. Ughh..Please don't be Jessica.

Please.

I groaned.

"Hello" I answered uninterested.

"Hey baby! Where are you? I want to see you. I miss you so much" Jessica wined.

Ughh she was so wrong for me. How could I not realize that.

"Umm no thanks..umm Jess?" Now or never.

"Yeah babe" I hesitated.

How about later?

"Can you meet me at the small park by west campus?"

"Of course baby. When? Now? Cause I would love to right now!"

Ughh.

"No meet me at 6 ok? We need to talk" I said coldly.

"Yeah babe, see you there, I love you Eddie!" she said.

I couldn't say I love you its not true.

"Yeah bye". I hung up. I couldn't lie to Jessica anymore. I didn't love her. I only loved one girl. As I was closing my phone I noticed I had one text. It was from Alice.

_Edward! What did you do to Bella! There is something wrong with her and she won't tell me! What did you do!_

This little pixie could be annoying sometimes. I didn't bother replying. I had to much on my mind. I headed back to my dorm. I hoped Jasper or Emmett were there. I needed to talk to one of them, I didn't know what to do. I walked as fast as I could. I was getting desperate. I had no fucking idea what to do. How was I going to tell Jessica it was over? How was I going to show Bella how much I loved her? Ughh this was giving me a mean headache. I finally arrived at my building. I went up the stairs to the 3rd floor. I opened my dorm and was glad to see Jasper there. He always knew how to calm me down. He was sitting on the couch watching a football game. Football. That reminded me that I had to go tryout. Well forget that for now I had more important things to think about. I closed the door and put my backpack on the couch and threw my keys on the coffee table.

"Hey Jazz"

He looked up and nodded at me.

"Hey what's up man?"

"Uhh nothing really" I went to the kitchen and grabbed a coke from the fridge. I decided to ask him now. I walked over to the couch opposite of him and sat down.

"Well actually I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yeah what about?" he asked curiously.

"Well you see.." I was actually more nervous than I thought I would be. "I think I'm kind of in love with Bella..and I don't think I love Jessica..afterall."

I felt relieved to finally be able to let my true feelings out. A smile spread across his face when he finally understood what I said.

He laid back on the couch and threw his hands in the air.

"Finally Ed! Its about time you realize that! Bella has been like your soul mate since you guys were young!"

I smiled, that was so true.

"Yeah I know, but what do I do? I'm so confused."

"What's so confusing about it Edward?" he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. I shrugged.

"You love Bella right?"

I nodded.

"You don't want Jessica right?"

I nodded.

"Then! What's so confusing!" he said. He got up from the couch and grabbed his backpack from the floor.

He looked me straight in the eye.

"Dude, look, I've known you practically my whole life. I know your a great guy and you deserve a great girl. A girl that will love you for you. Not some fucking slut who just wants you for sex! So follow your heart because it will lead you to the one girl that you know you can't live without." He gave me a reassuring smile. I was so glad to have Jasper as my friend. He always gave the best advice.

"I know you'll do the right thing. Trust your heart." He said one last time and headed for the door.

"Thanks Jazz" I said relieved.

"Anytime man! See you later."

"Later" I said as he left. Jasper was right. I needed to follow my heart. And my heart was only calling for Bella. I love her and I need her. I set my mind And knew exactly what I had to do. I got up from the couch and finished my soda. I threw it in the trash and left to my next class. I thought of the only girl that I loved all long. She was everything to me.

'Everything'

*review please :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews guys! I really appreciate it :). Well for all you who dislike Jessica, I am GLAD to say that in this chapter she will be gone..not forever, but for a little while. Also two warnings:

- Language might get..intense lol :)

- Very Dramatic scenes.

And last but not least!. Edward and Bella will be together _soon!_ ;)

**WELL ENJOY!**

Chapter 6 : I Hope

**BPOV**

I was so relieved that classes were over. And this horrible day was coming to an end soon. I left my class and it was starting to get dark outside and it was only 4:30. I walked down the stairs and left the building. I was on the east campus by all the restaurants so I decided to ask Alice and Rose if they wanted any food. I took my phone and started to text them.

_Hey Al. You want some food?_

I sent it and texted Rose next.

_Hey Rose. You want some food?_

I sat down on the bench and waited for them to reply. After a few minutes my phone was vibrating.

_Chinese! Get some for Jasper too he's coming over._

_-Alice_

_Hmm whatever Alice wants. Get some for your fat ass brother too. lol. Love you Bells!_

_-Rose_

I quickly replied to them. So I guess everyone was coming tonight, well hopefully not Edward. Part of me wanted him to come and part of me didn't. Well I guess I'll have to wait and see. I entered the Chinese restaurant and waited in line.

EPOV

I got out of class early so I decided to walk around campus and collect my thoughts. I ended up going to east campus and sitting down on the benches on the other side of the restaurants. It was almost time to go meet Jessica. I was surprised that it was starting to get dark and it was about to be 4. I just sat there on the bench thinking. I needed to win Bella back. I kept going in my mind ways to win her back. I just needed to show her my love for her. I can't believe this all started with that rose. Then it hit me. I never gave Bella the rose she deserved. I got up and headed to the flower shop. Bella didn't deserve that one rose she deserved more than that. Hopefully this will show her how much I care. I walked into the store and was greeted by a nice old lady.

"Hello dear. How may I help you?"

I smiled. I hope this will work.

BPOV

The restaurant was full it took forever to finally place my order and then I had to wait for them to cook it. When I finally left the restaurant it was 5:20. I walked out the restaurant with 2 bags in each hand plus my own tote bag. So that made a total of 5 bags. Ha this was some good exercising. There weren't that heavy, I could handle it. I walked towards my dorm and decided to take the elevator. I was pretty tired and I didn't want to go up the stairs right now. I made my way to the door and knocked with my foot since my hands were busy. No response. Oh my god can't they hear me? Ughh.. I kicked again a little bit harder. Finally they opened.

"What the fu-..?" Emmett said before he realized it was me. I smiled.

" A little help here bro." I said now annoyed because he was just standing there.

"Oh right" he said laughing. He took all four bags from me and went back to the dorm. I followed behind him and closed the door. As soon as I stepped in Alice and Rose cornered me.

"Bella something came for you..just a few minutes before you came!" Alice said with a huge smile on her face.

What? Who could of a sent me something. Alice pulled me to the kitchen and I froze when I saw what was there. There was a vase filled with a what seemed like a dozen beautiful pink roses. Who could have sent me flowers? I noticed a small white card on the table. I picked it up and turned around to face Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett staring at me with big goofy smiles on their face.

"Who is it from?" I asked having a big goofy smile on my face as well.

"We don't know. Read the card Bella" Alice said.

I stared at the card in my hands and I opened it.

_Bells,_

_You don't deserve just one flower Bella. You deserve more. Please talk to me. There's something I really need to tell you something. Please. Give me a call. I miss you._

_- Edward._

_P.S. There is 11 flowers in the vase and one that I have that I will give to you later, that is if you decide to talk to me._

I couldn't help but smile and tears came down my cheek. Edward cared about me. Maybe he was going to tell me that. Or maybe he was going to tell me to stay friends. I needed to think of what to do. I know I love him but does he? Should I take a risk and find out? I needed to go out and think. I wiped my tears away from my face and headed to my door. I noticed that all Alice, Jasper, Rosalie , and Emmett were already eating and sitting on the couch. I passed by them hoping not to let them notice me. But I was wrong.

"Bella! Who was it from?" Alice asked curiously.

I turned around at 4 curious faces looking at me. I couldn't help but smile.

"Edward". I said with an even bigger smile.

They all smiled as well and went back to eating. I opened my door and went to the bathroom and took a shower. I got out and dried my hair. I put on a long sleeved blue shirt and my skinny jeans with my vans. I thought it might be cold outside so I also grabbed my scarf and gloves. I combed my hair and let it down. I looked myself over in the mirror and grabbed my cellphone. It was about to be 6 and it was pretty dark outside. I left my room and quickly said bye to everyone. I made my way down the stairs and decided to go somewhere quiet. Hmmm? Maybe that park on west campus would be good. I decided to go over there. Hopefully this would make me think thing straight and finally make up my mind. Finally I could have some peace and quit.

EPOV

"Thank you" I said to the old lady who had helped me at the flower shop. I hope Bella would finally talk to me. I hope she would really like this. I checked my time and it was 5:10. I still had 40 minutes till I met Jess. I decided to go grab some food. I was on my way out when my phone vibrated. It was a text from Jasper.

_Hey man, everyone is hanging out at the girls' dorm. You coming?_

Hmm..this could give me a chance to talk to Bella. Any chance I had to see her I would take. But first I had to do something.

_Yeah I'm in. But first I have to go do something. I'll meet you guys over there._

I closed my phone and headed towards the west campus. There was a coffee shop near the park. So I decided to get some coffee and wait till 6. I entered the coffee shop and placed my order. After 3 cups of coffee and 2 sandwiches it was finally about time to go meet Jess. I threw my cup in trash and went to the park. It was 5:55 and I knew it was almost time. I sat down on the bench and waited. Time seemed to be going a lot slower now. I was getting more and more nervous as time went by. I heard footsteps coming toward me. I looked up and saw Jessica coming towards me. I sighed. Finally the moment of truth. Jessica came closer and practically ran when she saw me. She sat on my lap and tried to give me a passionate kiss. But I pulled away. That's the last thing I wanted to do.

"Jessica, please stop" I said sternly.

"Why babe, I wanna kiss you" she tried again to kiss me but I pushed her back. She pouted and I pulled her off of my lap.

"Edward what's wrong?" she asked seeming worried.

"Look Jessica..." this was harder than I thought. But I had to do it.

"Things between us..they aren't going to workout. I don't love you.." She seemed like she was about to burst into tears. I felt bad for her.

"I love someone else. Im sorry." Once I said that her whole expression changed. She was now mad. And I had felt bad for her?

"What?!? Your leaving me for..for..some fucking bitch who doesn't deserve you" she yelled in my face. I was mad now. She had no right to talk about Bella like that.

"Look Jessica don't talk about her like that ok" I yelled back. She shut up and then her eyes grew wide with shock and then anger.

"Its Bella isn't it! Its that stupid bitch! How could you Edward!" she yelled again while standing up.

How dare her talk about Bella like that! What the fuck is her problem. I was beyond mad now.

"Jessica don't talk about Bella like that! She's a way better person than you! SO STOP IT!"

I growled in her face.

"Edward you will pay for this! YOU AND BELLA WILL PAY FOR THIS! I SWEAR" she screamed before she left.

What the hell? She better not do anything to her or else. I was so pissed. I ran to catch her and warn her not to do anything to Bella, when I heard more screaming. Jessica was screaming to.....Bella!

"BECAUSE OF YOU I LOST EDWARD! I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU GET WITH HIM! I SWEAR!" she screamed in her face. I was frozen and so was Bella. She just looked at Jessica with scared shocked eyes. I wanted to run and protect Bella but I couldn't move. Next thing I know Bella was on the floor with her hand on her cheek. Jessica slapped her.

"I CAN DO MUCH WORSE THAT THAT. SO YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM HIM! THIS IS YOUR WARNING BITCH.!" she screamed one last time and left. I finally was able to move and I ran to Bella. I stood her up and held her hand and looked her straight in the eye. I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled her in for a hug and held her as she cried against my shirt. I pushed her back to look at her. She looked confused, shocked, and hurt.

"Bella.." I began to say.

Tears started to fall down her cheek again.

"Bella ..I...I..." I couldn't get it out of me. What was wrong with me? She put her finger on my lip and then she left. Did this mean..that she didn't want me?..I didn't know what to do. I sat on the bench and put my head in my hands. I need Bella. I have to protect her from Jessica..from everything. I began to cry..I was sad and disappointed. I needed my Bella.

BPOV

I was finally at the park. It was very pretty for such a small park and it was quiet. That's just what I needed. Well actually I need Edward. I know I love him and I know he means everything to me..but..what if he doesn't love me?. I needed to talk to him and tell him how I feel. But then there was Jessica would he actually break up with Jessica? To be with me? I didn't know. I knew that the best thing to do was talk. I couldn't avoid him it was too hard. I missed him everytime I wasn't near him. I made up my mind. I love Edward and no one or anything would stop me from telling him. As I kept walking around the park thinking of all the wonderful memories of Edward..

My phone vibrated and I hoped it was from Edward.

_Hey Bella! Come home already we want to watch a movie. And Emmett is worried about you. So get your but home! Oh and yeah Edward is coming over..I hope you don't mind._

_-Alice_

I smiled. I definitely didn't mind. Now I could have my chance to talk to him. Could this get any better?

Nope. I had such bad luck. I heard screaming in the distant. Was someone hurt? Maybe they needed my help. I made my way toward the screaming. Then I stopped it was Jessica and Edward.

"I love someone else. Im sorry." He said to her. What? There was someone else? Or was it me he was talking about? I couldn't help but hope it was. Jessica seemed like she was about to cry but once he said that her whole expression changed. She was now mad, I could tell. I stood there frozen listening to them.

"What?!? Your leaving me for..for..some fucking bitch who doesn't deserve you" she yelled in his face.

I hoped I was the bitch he was leaving her for.

I groaned internally at how bad that sounded.

"Look Jessica don't talk about her like that ok" he yelled back. She shut up and then her eyes grew wide with shock and then anger.

"Its Bella isn't it! Its that stupid bitch! How could you Edward!" she yelled again while standing up. Was it really me?

"Jessica don't talk about Bella like that! She's a way better person than you! SO STOP IT!" he growled in her face. I felt so happy that Edward was defending me.

"Edward you will pay for this! YOU AND BELLA WILL PAY FOR THIS! I SWEAR" she screamed before she left. She was coming my way and I wanted to run but I couldnt . Damn! Not this again. What was it about my feet not being able to move in situations like these.

She saw me and her eyes grew wide with anger again. She came close to me and she began screaming again. I

"BECAUSE OF YOU I LOST EDWARD! I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU GET WITH HIM! I SWEAR!" she screamed in my face. I swear I'm going to be death.

Wait what did she say? I froze. Was she threatening me? I just looked at Jessica with scared shocked eyes. I wanted to scream right back in her face but I couldn't even move. Pain shot through me as my cheek made contact with Jessica's hand. I was caught so off guard that I fell to the floor. I had to admit it hurt.

"I CAN DO MUCH WORSE THAT THAT. SO YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM HIM! THIS IS YOUR WARNING BITCH.!" she screamed one last time and left. I was so shocked I didn't even know what to do. I saw Edward standing and then he came to me and stood me up. He held my hand and looked me straight in the eye. Oh how much I loved him! He pulled me in for a hug and held me to him. It felt so good to be in his arms. To be protected by him. I began to cry against his shirt. I couldn't believe he might actually love me. I couldn't believe he defended me against that witch. I loved him so much. He pushed me back and looked at me.

"Bella.." He began to say. I knew what was next. I was so happy.

Tears started to fall down my cheek again.

"Bella ..I...I..." he said again. I tried not to laugh as I realized he couldn't say it. I put my finger on my lip and then left. I wanted to be the one who told him I loved him. Hopefully he would come to my dorm. And then finally I could tell him how much I loved him. I ran back to my dorm. I was out of air once I finally arrived. Everyone was still there.

"Finally Bells" Emmett said looking relieved.

"Yeah sorry, got a little caught up." I said nervously.

Oh if they only knew?

I took Jasper aside to talk to him.

He looked confused.

"Jasper can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah sure Bella."

"Text Edward and tell him to come over here and hangout please."

He smiled.

"You finally gonna admit you love him huh?"

I smiled. How did they know that I loved him , when I didn't?

It was so annoying.

"Just do it you big dork" I said as I smacked his arm.

He laughed.

"Yeah Bella. Don't worry."

"Ok thanks Jazz"

"Sure sure Bella."

I laughed and went to my room and changed into my pajamas.I put on a blue tank top and some boxer shorts. I was so happy, I couldn't help but smile. Alice came into my room.

"Hey Bella, just wanted to tell you the guys are staying over. So its gonna be like a sleepover ok?" she said. This was great.

"Yeah ok Alice" I said happily.

"Ok Bella!" she said as she closed the door.

This was turning out to be not that bad of a day. Hopefully by the end of the day, I would have the one thing that mattered the most to me.

I went to my bathroom and checked on my cheek.

It looked good, but still a little red. I was so gonna make Jessica pay for this.

I went into the living room to wait for my love. I hope that everything would turn out perfect.

"I hope."

*** review guys! please :)**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys! :) Sorry I took so long but I was kind of busy. Well I hope you guys like this chapter. Oh and thanks for all those who reviewed and added me to their story alerts/favorite alerts. You totally make my day! :D

Thanks again!

**Chapter 7 : So Lucky**

EPOV

I stayed on that bench for I don't know how long but it seemed it had been years. I snapped out of my thinking when my phone vibrated. I had no hopes it was from Bella. She didn't even love me so why would she even want to talk to me. Like I suspected it wasn't Bella. It was Jasper.

_Hey dude! Where the hell are you? We are all waiting for you. Especially someone who is waiting to declare her love for you. So get your ass over here now!_

My heart beat faster as I read what Jasper said. What?

Declare? Love? Me? Bella?

I had to know. I stood up and headed to their dorm. I couldn't help but hope that Bella did want to talk to me. I couldn't wait any longer I ran all the way to their dorm. I slowed down once I made it to the 2nd floor. I wasn't sure what was going to happen, but I wanted to know. I knocked on the door and waited for a response. The door flew upon and there stood my beautiful angel. A smile spread on her face when she saw me. I smiled back. She threw herself at me and hugged me. I put my hands around her waist and brought her closer to me. It felt good to have her close to me. She looked up at me and kissed my cheek.

"Hi Edward" she said sweetly.

"Hey Bells" I replied. We just stayed there for a few minutes staring into each others eyes.

Corny huh? But I don't care

Ahh man I love this girl so freaking much!

Please, please, please! I need her.

"Hey Lovebirds! Get your buts in here so we can watch this damn movie!" Alice yelled from inside the room.

Bella giggled and pulled away. It was hard not to notice how empty I felt when she wasn't next to me. She grabbed my hand and pulled me inside.

"Come on. Let's go" she said.

I nodded. I couldn't believe that there was a possibility Bella and I would finally be together tonight. That she would tell me she loved me and that we were meant to be. It was dark inside and everyone was gathered around the TV. Emmett and Rose were on the couch and Alice and Jasper where on the floor. They had popcorn and candy on the table. Bella lead me to the other couch and sat down. I sat down next to her saying hi to everyone.

"About time you got here!" Alice said as she started the movie.

20 minutes had passed and Bella hadn't talked to me. I was getting worried that she wasn't going to tell me anything. I felt the couch move and saw Bella leaning toward me. I froze.

"Come with me. I need to talk to you" she whispered. She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her room.

Uh oh.

Here it comes.

My heart accelerated with every step I took.

We went inside and I sat on her bed. She closed the door and then locked it. I was prepared to hear what she was going to say. She made her way over to me and sat down next to me. We didn't speak, it was silent and we just looked into each other's eyes. She grabbed my hands and I knew it was time. Oh geez.

BPOV

I just sat there looking into his beautiful green eyes that I love. I loved him so much and I hope he did too. I had to tell him now. I couldn't wait. I took his hands in mine and intertwined them. I looked down at our hands and smiled. It felt good to have his hands with mine. It was like if they fit perfectly with each other. I looked back at his face and I took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Edward...all these years you have been my best friend and the person I trust the most with my life." It was true. Every single word. I meant it.

"Ever since the moment I saw you...I knew you were going to be something special to me. But what I didn't realize until now is that...." Moment of truth. Here goes nothing.

"I ...I love you Edward, more than anything in the world, you mean everything to me, I love you so much and I need you. I can't be without you, you complete me, and you make me whole."

"I love you Edward! I love you!" I whispered yelled. I looked down. This was the part I dreaded most. The part where he would make my heart skip a beat or the part where my heart would finally shatter. The part where finally my heart would die. I began to tear up. Maybe this was a bad idea after all. I couldn't believe I was risking our whole friendship for my selfishness. I knew he didn't love me at all. I was just so stupid to believe he did. I looked up at his beautiful eyes again as he grabbed my chin.

EPOV

She intertwined our hands together. Our hands fit perfectly with each other, like if she was made for me and me for her. She looked back at my face and began to speak.

"Edward...all these years you have been my best friend and the person I trust the most with my life." With every word she spoke my heart started to heal its wounds.

"Ever since the moment I saw you...I knew you were going to be something special to me. But what I didn't realize until now is that...." What did she realize? I was so nervous. I couldn't even breathe.

"I ...I love you Edward, more than anything in the world, you mean everything to me, I love you so much and I need you. I can't be without you, you complete me, and you make me whole." My heart stopped she loved me? Oh my God.

Bella Loved Me!

SHE LOVED ME!

ME!

ME!

Oh my god I sound like a girl.

I need to stop.

"I love you Edward! I love you!" she whispered yelled. I knew she was finished, she looked down and she was beginning to tear up. Why? Shouldn't she be just as happy as me? Oh right maybe I should tell her how I feel.

I grabbed her chin and pulled her close to me into a hug. I held her tight as she hugged me back.

"Bella... I love you too. Every day I can't stop thinking of you. Every day I need you and miss you. Bella I'm in love with you." I whispered into her ear and kissed her hair.

"Edward you...you really love me?"

"Yes Bells...I love you more than anyone or anything"

She let out a sigh

"Edward I love you too."

My heart was beaming with happiness.

BPOV

He pulled me closer to him and hugged me. He held me tight and it felt great to have is body next to mine. I hugged him tighter. I never wanted to let him go. He finally spoke into my ear.

"Bella... I love you too. Every day I can't stop thinking of you. Every day I need you and miss you. Bella I'm in love with you." He whispered and kissed my hair. Everything stopped. My breathing, my heart, my tears. Did he really love me like I did? I looked at him and stared into his sincere green eyes. I knew he wasn't lying but I had to make sure.

"Edward you...you really love me?"

"Yes Bells...I love you more than anyone or anything"

Oh my god he did love me. I can't believe it. The only person I have ever loved loved me back.

_**Edward Cullen **_loved me.

"Edward I love you too." And it was true I loved him so much. I was so happy. I was the luckiest girl in the world. We looked into each other eyes. I wanted to kiss him so bad. I guess he sensed it too because his lips came crashing down on mine. I was in heaven. His lips were soft and wonderful. Our lips moved together and it was the most amazing feeling ever. Our kiss was a symbol of our love. The friendship, the pain, and the love that we had felt all these years. The pain that finally led us to where we are now. The pain that brought me to love this amazing man I was kissing. I was so lucky to have him now.

' So Lucky'

***review! please:)..sorry its so short. ill try and write more next chapter. im having a little trouble but dont worry!**

**if u got any ideas tell me i would love to hear them.**

**:)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : All Mine

EPOV

She actually loved me too. I couldn't believe it. My Bella loved me. I wiped away her tears. And I wanted to kiss her so badly. And I did as I wished. I pulled her close and my lips touched hers. Her lips were gentle and soft. It was an amazing kiss filled with love. I pulled her away gently. I still had one more thing to ask her. I pulled her onto my lap and looked at her beautiful eyes.

"Bella..will you be my girlfriend?" I smiled as her whole face lit up with happiness.

"Of course! Edward!" she said and then she hugged me. I put my hands across her waist and pulled her as close as I could to me.

" I love you Bella" I said into her ear.

"I love you too Edward" she whispered back.

"Oh and Bella?" I said.

There was one more thing I needed to do.

"Yeah"

I pulled a plastic rose from my pocket.

She grabbed it questionably.

"I'll love you until this last rose dies."

We stayed there in complete silence enjoying this wonderful moment. Until the door flew upon and Emmett fell to the floor. And there stood our 3 nosy eavesdropping friends along with the one on the floor with big smiles on their faces. Bella looked surprised and then she got mad. She moved off my lap and and stood up. She put her hands on her hips.

"What are you guys doing!" she said clearly upset.

"Uhh" they stuttered

"We uhh" they stuttered again.

"We were just checking on you Bella" Alice said quickly covering up for our idiotic friends.

"Yeah Bella..we heard crying and wanted to see what was going on" Rose said innocently.

"How'd you open my door it was locked?" Bella asked, confused now.

"Uhh haha well you see Bella, we have an extra key..funny huh?" Emmett said standing up.

That didn't seem so funny to Bella.

"What?" she yelled," you interrupt this moment just so you can hear what was going on!"

All four of them nodded.

I stood up and put my hands around her waist. She instantly calmed down when she felt me around her.

I leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"Bella love should we tell them the good news?" I said.

Bella blushed and she quickly calmed down.

"Bella...are you and Edward together?" Alice asked.

They all seemed to be wanting to know that answer.

" Yes Alice, Edward is my boyfriend." She said. I smiled as I heard her say boyfriend. I love how that sounded.

All there faces immediately changed. They had big dorky smiles on their faces. Alice and Rose squealed and tackled me and Bella to the floor. They were on top of us and then Jasper and Emmett landed on top of them. They could be so childish at times.

"I can't breathe guys" Bella managed to say. Everyone laughed and got off us. I picked Bella up and held her hand.

"Oh my god Bella this is so great! Finally you guys got together" Alice said as she and Rose pulled Bella back to the living room.

" Finally dude!" Jasper said as he patted my back.

" Yeah seriously, but I swear Cullen if you hurt my sister in anyway I will break you." Emmett said.

I laughed. There was no way I was going to hurt Bella.

" Don't worry Em. I love her and I won't do anything to hurt her."

"Ok just giving you a warning" he said before leaving to go back in the living room.

Jasper and I looked at each other and laughed and followed behind Emmett. The girls were gathered around the kitchen talking and eating chips. I made my way to Bella and wrapped my arms around my waist. I kissed her neck. I couldn't believe this beautiful creature was finally mine.

' All mine'

**A/N: Sorry I took so long, I've been busy and many bad stuff has happened. Im sorry for the wait. I'll try to post faster and write more. THANKS TO THOSE WHO STILL CONTINUE TO READ MY STORY, YOU DONT KNOW HOW MUCH IT MEANS TO ME. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed! :)

Oh! And before I forget..

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or its characters, just the plotline :P.**

(Always forgot to put it, haha. Well ENJOY!)

* * *

Chapter 9: Very Lucky

EPOV

"Hey beautiful" I said as I leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Hey yourself" she said with her beautiful smile. I smiled right back at her and kissed her gently on the lips. I couldn't believe this is what it felt like to be in love. It was definitely different then when I was with Jessica.

**Way different.**

She put her hands around my neck and I completely forgot that we were in a room with a 4 annoyingly, immature adults.

I gently pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"I am so glad you are mine" I said as I kissed her forehead.

She blushed, that beautiful scarlet filling her delicate cheeks.

"I can't believe it either"

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

I will never get tired of saying that or hearing her say it right back at me. It was pure happiness.

We kissed again with as much passion as our last kiss. I wanted this moment to last forever. But of course in a room like this, it was impossible.

"Ew Cullen stop sucking my sister's face!" Emmett said as he slapped my back.

I reluctantly pulled away from Bella and glared at Emmett.

Leave it to Emmett, to ruin a perfect moment.

She giggled as she saw my annoyed face.

"Dude...that was so not necessary" I said as I scowled at him.

"Uhh yeah it totally was...I don't wanna see you and Bella getting it on" Emmett said sarcastically while grabbing a water bottle.

Bella just kept giggling and reached for my hand. Her touch instantly calming me down. The wonders this girl had towards me, were unexplainable.

"Yeah whatever" I said as I went back to kissing Bella.

I could hear Emmett groaning as he left the kitchen.

I couldn't help but laugh. Life couldn't get better than this.

I pulled away and leaned my forehead against Bella and smiled again.

This really was just too great.

"Have I told you I loved you?" I said as I pecked her lips.

She blushed and she gave me a quick kiss.

She put her finger on her chin and looked pensive.

"Hmm I don't recall." She said with a smile.

I sighed dramatically.

"Well, we need to fix that, now don't we?" I said while smiling.

She nodded, smiling as well.

I grabbed her tighter and held her as close as possible, looking into her eyes.

"I",

_Kiss_

"love",

_Kiss_

"you",

_Kiss_

"Isabella",

_Kiss  
_

"Marie",

_Kiss_

"Swan."

I kissed her one last time but held it longer until we were both gasping for air.

She smiled her eyes shining with love.

"Good to know" she said as she released herself from my grasp and winked. I watched her leave as she went into the living room to join the others.

I couldn't help but stare.

Damn hormones.

Oh how I love this girl. She is so irresistible, the way she walks, the way her body is perfect in every way. I wonder how it would look like...Wait!

Shutup Edward!

I can't think of those things about Bella.

Wait, but I can...I am her **boyfriend**.

I laughed at my own cockiness.

Just hearing that word made my heart soar.

As I was mentally fighting against myself, I heard Alice calling my name. I left the kitchen or else I know my pixie of a sister would go crazy on me.

When I entered the living room everyone was on the couch getting ready to watch another movie.

Everyone was in the same position as before. I smiled when I realized that this time Bella and I can sit closer than before.

I went to go sit next to the empty spot next to Bella. She smiled at me as I sat down next to her and put my arm around her shoulders and quickly kissed her on the cheek.

"So guys what do you want to watch?" Alice said cheerfully from her place on the floor surrounded by a bunch of movies.

"We can watch a scary movie!" Rose said as she climbed onto Emmett's lap, with a bowl of popcorn in her hands.

"Oooh yay!" Alice exclaimed." How bout we watch..." she said as she tapped her chin with her finger, "the Exorcist!"

I heard Bella groan next to me.

I looked down at her questionably.

"What's wrong love?"

She looked up at me with worried eyes.

"I don't like this movie, I can never get through the whole thing, and it's too scary"

I chuckled.

She glared at me and smacked my arm.

It didn't hurt a bit, but it was so cute when she acted mad...

"Don't worry Bells I'm right here with you"

I gave her my crooked smile that I know she loves.

She smiled back.

"Well I guess." She said and kissed my cheek.

I laughed and looked back at Alice, who was putting the movie inside the DVD player.

She settled back into her place with Jasper and kissed his cheek quickly.

He stared back at her lovingly.

I looked at Rose and Emmett who were both feeding each other popcorn.

And last I looked at my Bella, my beautiful Bella.

She looked up at me and smiled brilliantly. She looked happier than ever before.

But there was a reason. Things had change, for the best. I finally felt at home with my friends. I knew this is where I belonged, always and forever.

As I looked around the room again, I couldn't believe how great this day had actually been.

It felt horrible at first, when I thought of losing Bella, but we managed to get through it and here we are.

As I looked at Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose, I couldn't believe how lucky I truly was. I had the love of my life and the greatest friends anyone could ever ask for. I looked up at the ceiling and thanked god silently.

I was a lucky man.

'Very lucky.'

**REVIEW! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ok well finally here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 10: What Have I Gotten Myself Into Now?**

Throughout the whole movie I kept glancing at my beautiful girlfriend. Girlfriend. I will never get tired of hearing that word. It felt so right to say that to Bella. It was how things were meant to be. It was so cute when she would get scared. She would cover her eyes...but still peak through them. She was so adorable and I loved her. After a little while, she finally fell asleep. I carried her to her bed and tucked her in.

I loved this girl so much. She was such a beautiful angel and I am so happy she's mine.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead. She sighed contently and moved a little bit.

"Edward" she whispered.

Ahh there she goes again with her sleep talking.

She was just too cute.

I headed back towards the door.

"I love you...Edward." She whispered again.

I looked back at her.

Oh how I loved her too.

I sound like such a girl, I really should stop.

I whispered back, "I love you to Bella."

I smiled and quietly closed her door.

I headed towards the living room, where everyone was cleaning up.

"She's asleep already?" Alice asked while picking up soda cans.

"Yeah." I said smiling, putting all the DVDs back into their case.

"Took you long enough to ask her out." Rosalie sad laughing as she hit me with a pillow.

"Hey at least he did it." Jasper said hugging Alice.

"Yeah so stop picking on me." I said to them pretending to cry.

"Yeah leave little Eddie alone." Emmett said hitting my back and laughing.

I smiled triumphantly at all of them.

We continued to clean up and then it was time to head back to the dorm with Emmett and Jasper.

"Night Ali." I said hugging Alice and giving her a kiss on her forehead.

She hugged me back and whispered a goodnight,

"Night blondie." I told Rosalie giving her a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

She stuck up her middle finger and gave me a quick hug.

I waited at the door as Emmett and Jasper said goodbye to the girls. We all said goodbye once again and walked to the elevator.

Once we got outside the cold wind hit my face and it felt pretty good.

"Hey dude, I swear if you hurt Bells, I will personally kill you, got that?" Emmett said as we were leaving the building.

"Don't worry Em, I won't hurt Bella ever."

"Alright but I warned you." He said.

"Chill Em, I bet Eddie would never hurt Bells, he loves her too much." Jasper said chuckling.

I smiled.

"Yeah guys I really do love her."

"Damn little Eddie is whipped!!" Jasper yelled. And they both were laughing.

"Yeah yeah whatever." So what if I was. I loved every bit of it.

I had the perfect girl. And I was never going to let her go.

My phone began to vibrate, just as we stepped into our dorm building.

_I love you Edward. Goodnight my love. See you tomorrow:)_

_-Bella_

Was she awake all that time? I smiled, she probably was.

I was about to text her back when I received another message.

_Edward. I warned you once. You are mine. Not Bellas. If you are with her, then both of you will suffer._

_You have one more chance. Enjoy your surprise._

What the hell is she talking about? What surprise?

What the hell is wrong with that girl?

She's like a fricking psycho bitch.

I walked into the elevator with Jasper and Emmett right beside me.

I guessed Jasper must of noticed the my worried expression.

"What's wrong man?" he asked anxiously.

I showed him my phone and Emmett looked at it from behind his shoulder.

At first they were shocked, but soon they were angry, just how I was.

"I swear if she lays one finger on Bella, I will rip it off." Emmett fumed. I've never seen him this angry before.

"You have to talk to her and tell her to leave you the fuck alone." Jasper added.

"Dude she a psycho. She's not going to listen to me. Let's just hope she doesn't do anything right now. Let's wait and see." I said trying to calm them down.

They relaxed a bit but not completely.

"Fine whatever but if that bitch hurts Bella, I promise the next time you see her she'll be in a coffin." Emmett said as he stormed out the elevator.

"Geesh can I get a way over protective brother." Jasper murmured as he exited the elevator.

"I heard that" Emmett yelled.

I chuckled and followed behind Jasper.

When I got closer to our dorm room, Jasper and Emmett where still there.

"Why are you guys just standing there?" I asked them.

"Forgot my keys." Jasper said looking at his phone and smiling. Probably Alice

We both looked at Emmett, who was looking at the ceiling whistling.

"And you?" I asked.

He smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"I kind of lost them, I don't know how?" he said nervously.

Jasper rolled his eyes and laughed.

I chuckled as I pulled out my keys. I was the one with bad memory and yet I'm the only one who remembers my keys. Big idiots.

I opened the door and gave it a quick push because it usually gets stuck. This building was old and sometimes a bit creepy. I walked inside followed by Jasper and Emmett. I flicked the lights on and stopped abruptly, causing Jasper and Emmett to bump into me.

"What the.." Emmett began.

"What happened here?" Jasper gasped.

The living room was a total mess. The cushions from the couch were scattered all over the room, papers were scattered on the floor, cups were broken, picture frames where shattered, books were thrown on the floor, and the couch was turned over.

We walked cautiously in the room and looked around the destroyed living room.

I looked at the kitchen which wasn't as bad as the living room but still had damage.

"Do you think they did this to our rooms?" Emmett asked picking up a book.

"There's only one way to find out." I said.

I walked down the hallway to my room, hoping that it wasn't affected.

When I reached my door there was a piece of paper taped on it. I snatched it off and opened my door.

I swear my eyes began to tear up. My amazing CD collection was destroyed. Now I was completely pissed off. No one messes with my collection, well except Bella of course.

I walked in further into my room and sighed.

"Whoa looks like a tornado went through here." Emmett said laughing.

I turned around and glared coldly at him.

He quickly stopped laughing and put on a straight face.

"What does that paper say?" Jasper asked.

I quickly opened it and read it.

A chill went down my back as I read over the line once again.

**This is only the beginning. I warned you and you ignored me.**

**Now you will pay.**

**I hope you enjoy this lovely surprise.**

I looked up to see Jasper and Emmett staring at me anxiously.

"Well?" they said at the same time.

I sighed and handed them the paper. I began to pick up the covers and blankets that were all thrown from my bed.

"Do you think it was Jessica?" Jasper asked calmly.

"Well who else is crazy enough to do this?" I asked.

Jasper nodded.

"But how did she get in here?" Jasper thought to himself.

Emmett face suddenly changed.

"Oh my god." he grumbled and began to hit his head on the wall.

"What?" I asked impatiently.

He looked back at us.

"Well I know who has my keys now." He said.

"What?" Jasper and I practically yelled.

"Yeah." he laughed nervously. "You see well I was coming out of class and I had my keys in my hand and I was thinking what I wanted to eat and wasn't watching where I was going and then Jessica bumped into me and she dropped her stuff and I dropped mine. And she apologized and I told her it was ok. And yeah the gentleman that I am, I helped her pick up the things she dropped and I guess she picked up my keys. And she began to talk to me about some random things. I totally forgot about my keys and then that's when Rose texted me to come over , so I left and yeah…" he said in one breath.

Jasper and I shook our heads.

"Guys Im sorry I didn't think she would be capable of doing that to me." He said sadly.

"Well she is the only crazy, psychotic bitch running around here trying to get revenge on the boyfriend who is with the only girl he really loves Em." Jasper said looking at him.

"Its alright Jas, Em didn't know he was just a victim." I said trying to calm down the tension.

"Yeah Im the victim and I didn't know and she.." Emmett began to ramble.

"Ok Em we get it." Jasper said annoyed.

"Lets just clean this mess up." I said.

They both nodded and left to the living room.

I looked around my destroyed room and threw the blankets back down.

I didn't feel like cleaning this mess right now. I was so mad and worried. What if she does this to Bella.

If she's capable of this, then what else is she capable of?

I went into the living room and began to clean around the room with Emmett and Jasper.

I grabbed a picture of me and Bella that was destroyed.

I sighed to myself.

"What have I gotten myself into now?"

_**

* * *

**_*******Review! And tell me what you think. :) Sorry this chapter took** forever**. I'll try to update faster. Thanks :) Hope you guys liked it.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: hey:) well here's an extra chapter because you guys deserve it, and i owe it to you because of my lack of updating lol.**

**well thank you so much to those who reviewed. they really made me smile!.**

**here's the next chapter. hope you guys like. enjoy :)**

**(Kind of added a small part. lol)  
**

**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Everything Is Going to Be Alright.

Jasper, Emmett, and I ended up going to sleep at 1 am and we still hadn't finished cleaning everything that was messed up. It was even more destroyed then we thought. There was a lot of glass broken and since we had carpet there was some still hiding in the carpet. We agreed we would go see the dean and tell them about what happened in our dorm.

I woke up to the sound of Emmett singing in the hallways. Not the best way to wake up..ever. I quickly got up from my bed and put on a white t-shirt and my vans.

"If I were a boyy." He sung in a high pitched voice.

"You are!" I yelled at him as I walked out to the hallway.

"Well obviously." He said putting on his shirt and going into the living room. I followed right behind him.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked grabbing a water bottle from the fridge.

"He went to talk to some of the guys next door to ask if they saw Jessica come into our room." Emmett said leaning against the wall.

I nodded and finished drinking my water.

"Has he told Ali about what happened?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Nope he doesn't want to worry her."

I nodded once again.

"Don't tell Rose or Bella either." I said going back to my room.

"Why not?" Emmett said.

"Because I don't want them to freak out." I yelled as I entered my room.

"But.." Emmett began but then stopped when someone knocked on the door loudly.

I quickly went into my room and grabbed my phone, as I heard Emmett talking to Jasper. I guess he had came back already.

It was a Tuesday and I had only one class today so it gave me time to go talk to the dean with the guys.

"You ready to talk with the dean?" Jasper said appearing at my door.

"Yeah lets go." I said grabbing a hoodie and following behind him. We closed the door and walked down the hallway and waited for the elevator to open.

"So did you find out if anyone saw Jessica here?" I asked him as we all entered the elevator.

"No one saw her here at all but they did see some weird guys going into our rooms." He said leaning against the wall.

"Didn't they try stopping them?" Emmett asked crossing his arms.

Jasper shook his head.

"They said they didn't look like college students and were very buff and threatening." Jasper said.

"As big as Emmett?" I asked. No one could be as big as Emmett.

"Afraid so." Jasper said laughing.

Emmett scoffed.

"No one is as big as me." He said laughing.

Exactly what I think.

"Well apparently these guys are." Jasper said.

"I bet we can still take them down. Right Ed?" Emmett said slapping my shoulder.

I laughed nervously.

"Sure Em." I said as I exited the elevator.

"Told ya." Emmett told Jasper and followed behind me.

Jasper sighed and followed Em and I. It was early in the morning and the sun was bearly coming out.

The administrative office was right next to our building so it didn't take long for us to get there.

We walked inside the deans office and went up to the secretary.

"Hello there gentleman how can I help you?" Ms. Banks, the secretary, asked.

"Good Morning we are here to speak to Dean Flowers about a little problem with our dorm." I said politely.

"Yes okay just wait here while I go tell him." She said standing up.

"Thank you." I said.

We all sat down in the waiting chairs.

"Well that wasn't so hard was it?" Emmett said cheerfully.

"We haven't even started you big idiot." Jasper said annoyed.

I chuckled.

"Look Jasper.." Emmett started to say but he was cut off when the secretary came back.

"The dean will now see you." She said kindly.

I nodded and stood up followed by Jasper and Emmett.

Dean Flowers was a old wise looking man. He had white hair that seemed to be disappearing very quickly.

"Good morning gentleman please take a seat." He said.

We all took our seats quickly.

"Now how can I help you?" he said looking at all three of us.

Jasper and Emmett both looked at me.

I sighed.

"Well you see.." I began to explain.

After I finished explaining everything that happened with our dorm the dean told us he would find a temporary dorm to put us in. He asked us if we had any suspicion on who did this. We said no but that we were pretty sure Jessica had something to do with it. He asked us for proof but we didn't have any so he said without proof he couldn't do anything about it. We thanked him anyway. He gave us the keys to our temporary dorm and once we got all the necessary stuff from our dorm, we had to come and tell him so they could begin fixing it. We thanked him one more time and left.

"Well see that was easy." Emmett said smiling.

"Well I was the only one talking." I said annoyed. I had to explain everything while the idiots just sat there.

"Whatever Ed." Jasper said.

I shook my head and checked my phone. Bella had to be awake already.  
I quickly texted her and told her to meet me at the fountain again.

"See you later guys." I said to Em and Jasper, while I was walking towards the fountain.

"See you at 5 so we can get our stuff from the dorm." Jasper said.

_BPOV_

"Bella!!!!!!" Alice yelled right into my ear.

Why does she have to be so annoying sometimes? Why?

"What?" I growled covering my face with my covers.

She tugged at them and I tugged back.

"Wake up! Something horrible just happened." She said urgently.

Oh my god..Edward?

I sat up immediately knocking her off my bed.

"Geesh Bells its not about Edward."

I sighed relieved.

"Okay what is it then?"

She began to pout.

"They postponed the welcome party that was going on tonight." She said sadly.

Seriously?

"To when?" I asked getting up from my bed and helping Alice stand up.

"Saturday night." She pouted again.

I laughed and began to fix my bed.

She stomped her foot like a little girl, which was only cute if Alice did it.

"This is not funny Bells. It is serious. Now we can't go out." She said crossing her arms.

I shook my head.

"Well maybe we can hang out again with the guys." I suggested.

Her expression changed.

She smiled widely now.

"Oh my god!" She squealed. "Yes we can! Im gonna go tell Jazzy!"

She hugged me tightly before running out the room.

I went in the bathroom and took a quick shower. I had 3 classes today and I really wasn't looking forward to any of them. Once I finished taking a shower, I quickly changed and dried my hair. I checked my phone and noticed I had a message. I quickly opened my phone and read.

Hey Bells! Meet me at the fountain again. I want to see you.

I love you.

- Edward.

I smiled and grabbed my bag and went into the kitchen. Rose was sitting on the couch eating cereal.

"Morning Rose." I said grabbing a water from the fridge.

She looked up and smiled brightly at me.

"Hey Bells. You look happy today. I wonder why?" She said raising her eyebrow.

I grabbed an apple and laughed.

"Like you don't know." I said taking a bite.

"Well Im glad to see you so happy." She said sincerely.

"Thanks Rose." I said grabbing my keys.

"Anytime." She said eating her cereal.

"See you later. Tell Ali I said bye." I said opening the door.

"See ya. And yeah I'll tell the pixie." She said smiling.

I laughed and quickly closed the door and made my way down the stairs.

They were much faster than waiting for the elevator and I was in a hurry.

I practically ran all the way to that darn fountain. And of course, he was already there.

Looking better than ever, and a bit nervous for some reason.

I slowed my pace and reached him in no time.

"Hey." I said.

He looked over at me and quickly grabbed me.

He hugged me tightly and it felt very nice to be held.

He smelled so wonderful and I would stay in his arms forever if I could.

"Hey Bells. How are you?" he said pulling back to look at me.

"Im good. And you?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"Eh Im okay but with you its always perfect." He said closing his eyes and holding me tighter. He kissed my forehead gently and looked back at me smiling.

I smiled back at him and kissed his cheek.

"I love you." I whispered.

"As I love you my beautiful Bella." He said. He let go and grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers which fit perfectly.

Like two pieces of puzzle that are never meant to be separated.

We began to walk towards the english building where my first class was.

"So how many classes do you have today?" I asked him.

"Just one at 10." He said looking at me.

"Lucky." I said pushing him a bit.

"I know I am. How many do you have?"

"Three. One in ten minutes. Then the next one at 10:15 and the last one at 2:20." I said groaning.

"Well Bells that's what you get for being so smart." He said laughing.

"Well your the one who wants to be a doctor." I said pointedly.

"Well luckily for me, I have all my hard classes tomorrow." He said making a pained face. Which looked cute.

I smiled and kissed his nose.

"I love it when you make those cute faces." I said stopping and standing in front of him.

We were at a small pond with trees all around that was close to the building.

"What faces?" he asked making a confused face.

"Your cute faces." I said smiling.

"Well maybe if I continue, you'll love me more." He said grabbing my waist.

"Umm." I said. "No not really." I said bluntly.

He gasped dramatically.

"That hurts." He said acting hurt.

"You'll live." I said about to kiss his cheek when he grabbed my face and crashed his lips to mine.

He held on to me tighter and it felt like our bodies were about to mold together.

I dropped my apple when I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his soft messy bronze hair.

Our lips moved together perfectly and we finally let go after some much needed air.

He pulled back and put his forehead against mine.

"That was the best kiss ever." I said biting my lip.

"So far." He said smiling.

I smiled back at him and checked my phone. I only had a few minutes to get to class.

"Well I have to go now, or else your going to make me late." I said laughing.

"Well we wouldn't want that." He said.

I shook my head and hugged him.

I seriously didn't want to let go, ever.

I pulled back and gave him a quick kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He said and kissed my forehead.

"See you later." I said and let go of him.

"Bye." He said smiling and kissed me once again.

I smiled and headed towards my class. I turned back to look at him once again but he was already gone. I felt an uneasy feeling go through me. It was a bad feeling that I have been having and it wouldn't go away. Something bad was going to happen and I could feel it. I don't know if I'll be able to make I through but as I thought of Edward, I knew I would. With him by my side, I knew I could be strong. We would get through it together and nothing would ever be able to break us apart.

I entered the class just in time and sat down to the only empty chair available. I sighed contently and his face went through my mind. I smiled and thought to myself,

"Everything is going to be alright."

* * *

***Review. and tell me what you thought! PLEASE? lol :) oh and i want to thank my friend evelyn:) because she helped me in this.. thanks! i love you! :)**

**so yeah..**

**go review**

**now**

**please**

**lol :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: hey:)  
**

**here's the next chapter. hope you guys like. enjoy :)**

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY! AGAIN  
**

* * *

Chapter 12: Especially Not With A Guy.

I sat in the school newspaper's class just daydreaming about Edward. I was really going to fail this class if I kept doing this and I really needed this class for experience if I really wanted to be a journalist. But the topic of Edward was so hard to resist. As I was staring out the window, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I quickly looked up and was met with a pair of blue grey sparkling eyes. I stared at this unknown face, with my mouth opened, probably looking like the biggest dork ever.

"You know its not nice to stare? You can really make someone feel self conscious." This guy said smiling.

I cleared my throat and looked down awkwardly.

"Sorry." I mumbled quietly looking back up to him.

He laughed and sat down next to me.

"Are you Bella Swan?" he asked curiously.

I looked at him strange. I was expecting him to ask if I was Isabella Swan like everyone else had. No one really called me Bella unless I corrected them. Weird. That weird feeling was coming back.

"Umm yeah." I said awkwardly.

He smiled and extended his hand.

"Well its nice to meet you, I'm Caleb Reynolds." He said smiling.

I shook his hand quickly wanting to let go, but he held onto it a bit longer.

I pulled onto it and he cleared his throat awkwardly.

It was getting a bit strange.

"So," he began."Umm, well the teacher assigned us as partners to work on the sports column for the first issue of the newspaper that is due on Friday."

Wow, had I missed that much? Damn you Edward and your irrestibleness.

I nodded.

"Oh ok, well what do we have to do? I kind of zoned out a bit." I said smiling.

He chuckled quietly.

"Yeah I kind of noticed."

I blushed.

"Well the we have to interview all of the sports team of the school and ask them about upcoming games and such." He said nodding.

I smiled.

"Sounds easy." I said.

He chuckled. "Well of course, your looking at the best interviewer in the world." He said proudly.

I scoffed. "We'll see about that." I said pushing his shoulder a bit.

He smiled and began to stare at me intensely.

He was right, staring does make you feel self-conscious.

"Do I have something in my teeth?" I whispered nervously.

He shook his head and laughed. A strand of my hair fell in front of my face and he pushed it behind my ears.

"You look perfect." He said softly.

I blushed and looked down.

"Well lets get started, yeah?" I said trying to change the subject.

He smiled and nodded.

Well this is going to be interesting.

EPOV

As I was walking back to my dorm, my phone began vibrating.

Hey man. Football tryouts have passed already. They were like a few weeks ago. Now there's only soccer tryouts. Em and I are here.

Come tryout. Just get soccer cleats hurry! Starts in 10 minutes.

-J

I groaned internally as I ran all the way to my dorm building. I was disappointed that I wouldn't play football, but soccer was my second favorite sport, so it was alright. I quickly ran all the way to my dorm. Once I was outside the dorm, I quickly opened the door and carefully ran across the carpet. I could not get an injured foot right now. I rummaged through my closet looking for my soccer cleats and changing into a clean black undershirt and some soccer shorts. I put everything on and ran out the dorm as fast I could. I only had 5 minutes to get to the Athletic building. As soon as I was outside the dorm building I drank quickly from a water fountain and ran to the athletic building. Luckily it wasn't that far and I got there in no time. Everybody was waiting outside and I quickly found Jasper and Emmett talking to some other guys. I made my way over to them relaxing and calming down a bit. Hopefully this day went well.

After an hour and a half tryouts, we were finally free to go. The tryout wasn't that hard but I did feel kind of tired and had an uneasy feeling that was overwhelming me. I had 30 minutes until my next class so I went back to the dorm and took a quick shower. After I finished I grabbed my backpack and went to class. I had 5 minutes to get there so I kind of hurried. I smiled as I saw Bella's class. Maybe if I was lucky I could see her before I went to class. As I got closer, I noticed two figures coming my way. As I got closer, I froze. I had seen Bella, but not the way I wanted. Especially not with a guy.

* * *

***Review. and tell me what you thought! PLEASE? lol :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: hello there, to all you have been sticking with me.:) **

(thanks for sticking with me, i know i suck at updating fast.)

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY! -again-  
**

**here's the next chapter. hope you guys like. enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 13: Please, Anyone But Her

BPOV

Time had passed by so fast that I didn't realize it was time to leave class. Caleb and I had learned so much about each other that we didn't have time to work on the sports section. Luckily, the teacher understood but told us that we have to finish by today and he also explained that first we had to make an outline of everything we were going to do. That was the first thing we had to do, and the only thing that was due today or else we would receive a bad grade. I was so relieved and Caleb was too, that the teacher was so nice and gave us a few hours to do it.

"That was a close one." He said smiling as we packed our stuff.

I nodded.

"Next time we have to focus on our task first." I said looking up at him.

"Well as long as you don't distract me." He said staring into my eyes once again.

I nodded awkwardly and looked away.

I kept getting these creepy vibes from him, and it made that weird feeling only stronger.

"So I better go, I have to go to my next class." I said picking up my bag.

"I'll walk you there." He said grabbing his bag.

I shook my head.

"No its ok. I don't want you to be late to your next class." I said.

He scoffed and waved his hand from side to side.

"Nah. Don't worry my next class starts in an hour." He said smiling.

I shrugged and nodded.

"Well lets go. I don't want to be late." I said heading for the door.

He smiled and walked next to me. It was 8 minutes till 10.

We exited the class and started to head towards my next class.

"So when do you want to meet up, so we can finally get this outline done." I said looking into his nice...pretty...mesmerizing...eyes.

_Cut it out. _I thought to myself.

I cleared my throat and looked straight ahead.

I could not be thinking about that. No.

Instantly, a pair of green eyes filled my thoughts. I felt a pang of guilt just thinking of those green eyes. The only ones I really loved and didn't want to hurt.

He smirked and put his arm around my shoulders.

"How about 4? Sound good?" he said staring back at me.

"Yeah sure." I said. "Hopefully we finish this time."

I tried to squirm out of his grip but he held me pretty tight. It was really uncomfortable.

He smiled and bent down to my ear. I could feel his cool breath on my ear and it sent chills down my spine. The type of chills were you pretty creeped out and just want this gorgeous stranger to take his arm off you.

"As long as you don't distract me." He whispered.

I pulled back and stood in front of him, ready to clarify to him that I have a boyfriend and that I didn't see him that way. Even with his charming, nice, gorgeous…Ugh. Here I go again.

Stop! I yelled in my head.

I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything." Said a beautiful yet mad voice.

I quickly turned around and was met with a pair of questioning green eyes.

I just stared with my mouth open looking at Edward.

"Well?" he repeated with the same tone.

"Uhh." I began.

"No of course not. Bella and I were just talking." Caleb said looking straight into Edward's eyes.

"Oh I see." He said.

"Yeah," Caleb said. "I'm Caleb by the way." He stuck out his hand.

Edward reached out and shook it hard. It looked like they were going to pull their arms out any second.

"Edward." He said. "I'm Bella's boyfriend." My heart beat faster as he said that.

They were still shaking hands and practically glaring at each other after Edward introduced himself.

"Ah." Caleb said, a bit uninterested.

"Okay." I said coming in between their connected hands. I stood next to Edward and grabbed his hand.

He looked down at me and smiled. Oh that beautiful smile. How could Caleb ever compare to Edward? There was no one that would ever replace the love I had for Edward, not even a sweet talking, bad vibes, blue eyed cutie.

"Well we are going to be leaving now, before we are late." I said taking my eyes away from my love. And looking at my phone, it was about to be 10 in 3 minutes.

I looked at Caleb, who was tense. And practically emitting jealousy and anger rays at Edward and I.

"I'll see you later." I said.

He finally took his eyes of Edward. And stared at me for a second, his face softening and his eye changing into an unknown feeling I couldn't recognize.

"See you." Caleb said finally smiling at me. Then he looked back at Edward, nodded, glared and left.

It was silent as we watched his stiff tense back retreat.

"Well I see you found yourself a new admirer." Edward said with a bit of annoyance in his tone.

I rolled my eyes and looked up at him. I hugged him and smelled his Edwardy scent. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He put his chin on the top of my head and let out a big sigh.

"You know I only love you." I said into his shirt.

"I know." He whispered.

I pulled back slightly and kissed his soft lips lightly.

He smiled and kissed me once more.

"I love you." He said against my lips.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

We kissed one more time before we finally let go. I looked back at my phone and noticed it was already 10:03. Edward was late. He looked at the phone and smacked his forehead.

"Crap, I'm late." He said rubbing his temples. "I'll see you at your dorm at 3. Ok?"

I nodded.

"I love you. Bye." He said quickly as he hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead. He ran towards his class like a fast blur.

"I love you too." I whispered softly and waved to his back.

I stood there staring at the place he once was and sighed.

I headed towards my class too before I was late.

EPOV

I ran as fast as I could towards the science building because I knew I was going to get in trouble for being late and I really didn't need that right now. I felt kind of bad that I left so quickly and left Bella there, but I knew she understood. She always did, but still that feeling of uneasiness lingered with me as I rushed to class and I hoped it didn't mean that something was going to happen to her. I wouldn't bear it if something did.

Finally when I reached the class I slow down as I opened the door and was surprised that the class was full but the teacher was not there yet.

_Lucky me, _I thought.

I sighed and made my way to the last empty seat by the window. The class had about 20 people in it and it wasn't big and I was glad. The less people the more learning I would get. And boy did I need that for the career path I had chosen.

I pulled out my phone and checked the time, it was 10:10. I glanced quickly at the picture of me and Bella that I had on my phone. Who knew I'd get so lucky?

I smiled to myself and as I put my phone away, the teacher came in.

He was a small, chubby man with a little bit of hair. He wore big round glasses and had a mustache. He looked pretty old too.

"Sorry, I'm late class." He begun in a deep voice. "Got a little caught up." He coughed. I wonder with what? I thought to myself and quietly laughed.

"So let me explain what we will be learning this year." He said standing in front of his podium.

I listened to him for about 5 minutes, until my mind finally drifted back to Bella and that Caleb guy. I had immediately felt very protective towards her when he put his arm around her shoulder and whispered into her ear. Who the hell does he think he is? He didn't seem like a nice guy at all and he sent me a bad feeling the whole time. I had a feeling that he was trying to take my Bella away from me. And of course, as the jealous boyfriend that I am, I will not allow that. No one would hurt Bella ever.

He was messing with the wrong person.

"and...Edward Cullen. Please come here." The teachers voice said.

_Huh?_

I looked around the room confused. Everyone was divided into pairs and where working around the lab.

"Mr. Cullen we don't have all day. Please come here now, so you and your partner can get started." He said annoyed.

I looked towards him and nodded.

Started on what?

Partner?

I shouldn't of drifted off.

I got up and walked towards his desk, mentally cursing myself for not paying attention.

_Wait partner?_ I thought again.

It wasn't until I got closer that I noticed a blonde girl standing there facing the teacher.

I froze right in front of his desk.

Blonde.

Blue eyes.

No, no, no.

The two people stared at me.

"Well hello there, Edward, baby." Said the voice that I never ever wanted to hear again.

I almost practically cried like a baby.

"Please, anyone but her."

* * *

***Review. and tell me what you thought! PLEASE? lol :) if you review, i'll write faster.**

**deal? yeah!**

**:)  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello readers! :) **

**Thanks to those who reviewed and added my to alerts!! THANK YOU. :)**

**Well again, sorry for the delay. I'm trying to get better at it. **

**But yeah, anyways. Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it!! :)**

**

* * *

**Chapter 14: If Only You Knew

This . Is. My . Worst . Nightmare. _Literally._

Why me? Why? Why?

Here I was sitting next to the person I disliked the most, listening to the teacher go on and on about what our assignment was.

While I just kept thinking that I had time to change my career path.

But no I wouldn't, I don't want to let Carlisle down. So meanwhile I'll just cry my eyes out on and wonder why I am paired with Jessica.

Why **ME**?

Finally the teacher stopped talking and told us to get started. Of course I hadn't heard a single word he said but how could I?

I was sitting on the opposite side of Jessica around a small lab table filled with beakers and testing tubes and othe scientific stuff.

I had my fingers in my hair practically ripping out my hair.

Jessica finally turned to me and again I wanted to cry.

I've turned to such a cry baby. Could anything get any worse?

As of matter of fact, yes it could. Of course it would.

She gave that look she always has when she's up to no good.

"Hello baby. Long time no talk. Did you like my surprise?" she said in her disgusting voice.

How was I able to listen to that all day? I must of been crazy.

"What are you doing here, Jessica?" I said in a harsh tone.

I've had enough of her crap.

She pouted and then laughed.

She got off her seat and walked slowly and I bet what she considered "seductively" to my side.

She slid her finger up my arm and around my neck. I could feel her behind me.

I turned around quickly and looked coldly at her.

"You better stop this shit or else." I said pissed off.

She grinned evilly and laughed.

She put her hand on my neck and brought me closer to her.

She bent down and kissed my ear and whispered,

"I'm just getting started."

BPOV

As I sat in my second class reading a book about historical painters, someone tapped my shoulder.

"Yeah?" I said kind of distracted, to a thin girl. She had short dark brown hair and black rimmed glasses. She was really pretty.

"Class is over." She said smiling.

I looked at the time and realized it was already 12:15. Time is just going so fast and I'm not even realizing it.

"Oh, thanks." I said laughing and packing my stuff up.

"You're welcome. I'm Angela by the way." She said extending her hand.

I quickly grabbed it and smiled.

"I'm Bella."

She nodded and began to pack her stuff too.

"So do you have a class next?" I asked walking out with her.

"Nope. Got free period." She said.

"Really? Me too." I said smiling.

"That's cool. When does your next class start?" she asked.

"2:20." I said checking my phone for messages but there where none.

"Lucky! Mines starts at 12:50." She said frowning.

"That sucks." I told her.

"Yeah it really does. I'm going to go get some coffee. You want to join?" she asked smiling.

I had so much time left until class started so I agreed. We ended up going to a small coffee shop by the park. We ordered some coffee and just began talking. Angela was a sweet girl. She was from Seattle and she had lived in Forks for a few years before moving. She was studying to become a journalist too, but we had different classes. I knew we were going to be great friends and I felt really comfortable with her, she even made the weird feeling I've had go away.

"So why don't you join the school's newspaper class?" I asked taking a sip of the coffee. It tasted so good and warm especially on a day that was turning out to be a cold and windy day. It would probably start raining soon. Just like Forks.

"Do you think there's still room?" she asked curiously.

"I'm pretty sure there is. The teacher is really nice. If you want I'll ask him." I said.

A wide smile spread on her face.

"Really? That would be so great. Thank you." She said smiling. "Let me give you my number so you can tell me what he said."

I nodded and took out my phone and we exchanged numbers. She looked at her phone and frowned.

"Well I better go or else I'm going to be late." She said packing her stuff and finishing her coffee.

I nodded and did the same.

"Hello ladies." said a recognizable voice. Instantly my weird feeling came back as I looked at Caleb. He was looking down at me with a big smile on his handsome face.

"Oh hey, what are you doing here?" I said standing up.

"Oh you know, just getting some coffee." He said pointing at the coffee shop.

"Oh yeah, right." I said looking into his eyes. "Well Caleb, this is my friend Angela." I said pointing at her.

"Angela this is Caleb" I said gesturing towards him, smiling.

They shook hands and smiled at each other.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Hello." He said looking into her eyes.

She looked down awkwardly and pushed a strand of hair out behind her ear.

"Well I better go. Im going to be late." She said grabbing her bag.

"I'll walk with you." Caleb offered.

I stared at him surprised and so did Angela before she cleared her throat and nodded.

"See you later Bella." They both said and started to walk away.

I waved at them and picked up my bag.

What happened to getting coffee? I thought to myself. Maybe he liked Angela.

If Caleb liked Angela that would be great and they would make a good couple too and then Edward wouldn't be so jealous.

Perfect! Problem solved.

Now I can stop daydreaming about those eyes of his and go back to green ones I adore. I smiled just thinking about him, everything about him I loved. Just thinking of him send me into a tingling frenzy in my stomach. I walked to my dorm and sent him a quick text. I wonder how he's doing in class?

EPOV

"Mr. Cullen will you please stop banging your head on that table and pay attention." Mr. Jacobs said as he continued to write our homework.

For the last 2 hours and some minutes I've been finding various ways to keep me from even having to do anything with Jessica.

So far it has been very unsuccessful.

She always finds a way to touch my hand, whisper in my ear, and get close to me. And as hard as I resist she just keeps coming back. She's like a leech, I will never be able to get off.

So that leaves me to just give up. Thus, the banging of my head. I am going to have to find some way to convince the teacher to change partners for the sake of my sanity and my head.

"Ok students you are dismissed."

I quickly grabbed my stuff before she even began to realize it was time to go.

I quickly ran up to Mr. Jacobs and tapped his shoulder.

"Um, excuse me sir." I said clearing my throat.

"Yes Mr. Headbanger." Mr. Jacobs said with a mocking expression on his face.

I faked a laugh and was about to begin to talk, when I was interrupted.

Guess who?? Yep. That's right. Its HER!

"Baby you sure are fast." She said coming up to us.

I quickly hid behind Mr. Jacobs and glared at her.

"I told you to stay away from me." I said coldly.

"Uhh Mr. Cullen?" Mr. Jacobs asked confused.

"Oh come on Edward you don't mean that." Jessica said trying to reach out for me.

I quickly moved Mr. Jacobs in front of me to protect me from her.

She finally gave up and stomped her foot.

"Edward! You stupid prick! This is not the end of us!." She screamed before she left.

I sighed and wiped my forehead.

"Well she's ." Mr. Jacobs said going to his desk. "Demanding."

I nodded and ran over to his desk.

"Which is why I can not work with her." I said hoping he would agree.

"So you rather work alone, then?" he said raising his eyebrow.

"I would prefer it." I said.

"Very well then, Mr. Cullen. You can work alone, but I expect you to have excellent grade in my class." He said sternly.

"Thank you. Thank you." I said running over to him and hugging him.

"Yes yes." He said fixing his glasses when I stopped.

"I will be your number one student." I said standing up straight.

"Well I hope so. If you excuse me, I do have another class coming in." He said going to the board.

"Yeah. Thank you Mr. Jacobs. I won't dissapoint you." I said walking towards the door.

"Goodbye Mr. Cullen" he said a bit annoyed. I smiled and walked out the door.

My phone began to vibrate in my pocket. I had a new msg from Bella.

_Hey! I miss you. How's class? Anything happen? Can't wait to see you again._

_I love you._

_-B._

I chuckled to myself and quickly wrote back and whispered,

"If only you knew."

* * *

***Review. and tell me what you thought! PLEASE? pretty please? yeah? :)  
**


End file.
